My Dearest Sister
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: One-shot. Following the events of the finale episode, Rowella writes Morwenna a letter, explaining why she did the things she did.


Disclaimer: I do not own Poldark.

)o(

 _To my dearest sister, Morwenna,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I know we have not spoken in sometime, forgive me, dear sister, Jonathan and I have been quite busy furnishing our new home and the trip to visit mother was far longer than we'd expected… But that is not the reason for my writing to you. I feel the need to explain my actions to you, so that you may truly understand._

 _I could not bear to see you so troubled, my dear sister, and you were so very troubled when I first came to stay with you and the Vicar. From the first moment I saw you cry, I knew what must be done… I didn't not mean to make you worry, dearest sister, I know that you did, so please forgive me. And when you admitted that you loved another and you married the Vicar to save his life, I knew I could not carry out my plan alone…_

)o(

Rowella was hidden away amongst the bookshelves of the local library, hiding her tear streaked checks behind her hands as she sobbed. Her poor sister, forced into marry such a vile man! She could not believe it! Her sister loved another and she married that monster to keep him from death… Oh how she felt for her sister.

At first she had planned to take care of the Vicar herself. There were many ways a women could get rid of man without out anyone being any the wiser and that was what she had been going to do, right up until the moment her sister admitted to her, who she truly loved and how she had become wed to the terrible beast of man.

To get rid of him would make suspicion fall on her sister's love.

Whatever was she to do?

"Miss?" A voice behind her asked, startling her as she had not heard anyone approach. "Are you alright, miss?"

Rowella looked up to find a young man staring down at her, a pile of books in his hands and he looked at her with such concern.

"No, sir, I am not," Rowella continued to cry.

"I know it is not my place to ask," The young man said. "But what troubles you miss?"

"My sister," Rowella answered. "She was forces to marry the vilest of men! She is unhappy and it makes me so, too!"

"I am most sorry, miss," He said. "Perhaps a book may distract you from your troubles for a little while? I'm sure I can find one to suit your taste."

Rowella have him a watery smile, "You are most kind, Mr…"

"Solway," The young man introduced himself. "Arthur Solway. And may I inquire as to who you are, miss?"

"Rowella Chynoweth," Rowella introduced herself.

"Well, miss Chynoweth," Arthur smiled slightly. "Let me find you a book which will distract you from troubles for a little while."

)o(

 _As I and Arthur began to get to know each other better, he spoke of the Vicar and how rumour had it that the deaths of his two previous wives were no accident. Oh, how I worried for you sister! I asked him if he believed such rumours to be true and he said it was not his place to say… Then one day while I was visiting the library he approached me._

 _Would you believe it, when I spoke of you he did not realise you were married to the Vicar! Once he found out, he knew he much speak with me straight away. You see the Vicar's first wife was his eldest sister… There family had been most upset by her death and their dear mother heart failed because of it. He believed the rumours to be true, for he knew the Vicar stuck his sister, even if she had never admitted it._

 _And so he agreed to help me…_

)o(

"I have a plan, Miss Chynoweth," Arthur said approaching where Rowella was sat reading.

Rowella looked up from the book she was reading and glanced at him questioningly, but he shook his head.

"Such things should not be spoken about in the open, miss," Arthur said.

"Call me Rowella," Rowella smiled. "I insist!"

"Only if you will can be Arthur in return, Miss Chynoweth," Arthur replied.

"It would be my pleasure… Arthur," Rowella said somewhat shyly, looking at him from beneath her eyelashes.

Arthur blushed and quickly looked away. He cleared his throat and quickly held out a book to Rowella.

"I do believe you will find this one to your taste, Rowella," He said. "And I know for a fact, the Vicar finds History awfully boring."

Rowella took the book from his outstretched hand and looked at the cover, somewhat confused. It was a book on Greek history.

"Why… Thank you, Arthur," Rowella finally replied. "I shall endeavour to read it as soon as I can."

Arthur smiled at her, bowed his head and quickly departed. Rowella stared at the book he had given her for a moment before opening the cover, only for a letter to fall into her lap. Rowella quickly picked it up and unfolded the paper… Arthur had written out a carefully thought through and rather cunning plan.

)o(

 _You see it was all Arthur's idea, allow I may have influenced him in ways only a women can. It was perfect and fool proof. I began acting accordingly immediately… I know my teasing of the Vicar caused you some discomfort, my dear sister, you have no idea how truly sorry I am. Please say you'll forgive me, dearest sister!_

 _And so the weeks pasted and I seduced the Vicar and I gladly gave myself to him, knowing you would be spared. And all the while unbeknown to the Vicar, Arthur began to officially court me, so that when I finally accepted his hand, nothing would look untoward._

 _More weeks past and we exchanged letters through books and I grew fond of Arthur and I believe he's grown rather fond of me too, even though our marriage was planned from the beginning, it was the only way this plan could work. I reassure you, dear sister, I am quite happy to have Arthur as my husband, he is a kind and caring man, even though our marriage was only part of a plan to rid this world of the monster you married and too save you from him…_

)o(

"Arthur!" Rowella rushed to where Arthur was placing books on a shelf. "It has worked! I am pregnant and the Vicar is most desperate. I will approach him tonight and hint that are you agreeable to marrying me."

Arthur smiled at her and gently lent down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I shall visit him tomorrow," Arthur told her. "And discuss the term, how does one thousand sound."

"He will not pay it," Rowella replied. "He is by no means as rich as he makes himself out to be."

"And yet he is most desperate you say," Arthur countered. "Are you prepared for what is to come?"

"Most definitely," Rowella smiled.

Arthur simply replied with a smile of his own.

)o(

 _You see, dear sister, we had it all planned out and the plan worked. We knew the Vicar would not pay one thousand, nor would he pay seven hundred… So we had already drawn up a letter to the Bishop, as we had planned to use to blackmail the Vicar and it worked just as we knew it would. I believe that is when you overheard us, dear sister, when I exchanged the letter for five hundred pounds._

 _And so Arthur and I were wed, how it pleased up both to see the look on his face as he read us our vows! I remember how distressed you were at the wedding, dear sister, and it broke my heart to know I played a part in it. Forgive me. I cannot even begin to imagine what you may have suffered in the months that past before the birth of our child. And the weeks that pasted before Arthur confronted the Vicar._

)o(

"You!" Arthur bellowed as he stormed down the street towards where the Vicar was in the process of mounting his horse. "Vicar!"

Everyone stopped and stared as Arthur stormed towards the man, who had passed with one foot in the stirrup and he turned his head to see Arthur approaching.

"Mr Solway," Osborne Whitworth greeted him cheerfully. "I do hope you and Mrs Solway are well."

"You forced yourself upon my wife," Arthur yelled at him and those gathered nearby let out gasps of shock and horror. "You took what you had no right to!"

"Come now," Osborne tried to reason with him. "I am a Man of God, why would I do such a dishonourable act?"

"That's what I would very much like to know!" Arthur all but growled.

"Don't tell me you believe the ramblings of such a hysterical child," Osborne tried to laugh it off.

"She is my wife," Arthur disagreed. "She would not lie to me!"

Suddenly the sound of something shattering startled Osborne's horse and it bolted, dragging Osborne along with it as his foot was caught in the stirrup.

)o(

 _We did not mean for the Vicar to die such a death, dear sister, Arthur was to challenge him to a duel. His death was to be somewhat honourable, even those it was far more than he deserved. I know his death left you to care for his son and two daughters alone, I am truly sorry for that hardship._

 _But it pleases me greatly that Drake agreed to take your hand in marriage, even with three children alongside you. I hear he is the finest blacksmith in these parts and you will be well cared for by him. I know you still love him, dearest sister, and it makes my heart sing to know that you will soon be happy._

 _I look forward to seeing you at the wedding,_

 _With love, Rowella Solway._

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I might write a sequel. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
